Operation: Eikouna
by Chibish
Summary: My own character, Eikouna, is invited to a random house party at Yusuke's house....R&R! XD
1. Default Chapter

Hello! My new fan fiction, Operation:Eikouna. If you have read the summary, then you already know that its all in Eikouna's (OC) point of view. If you wanna see a description of her, please look on Chapter 2 of 'The New Girl', one of my other fanfics ^______________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~Eikouna's POV~~~  
  
I strolled down the eerie lanes of Tokyo, Japan, heading to my 'associate' Uremeshi Yusuke's house. Streetlights flickered and stray animals wandered the boulevards eagerly. I had to admit, it I was /I sort of freaky and the sight of the scrawny creatures was vile, so I quicken my pace.  
  
Botan had yet again talked me into going to some feeble event.  
  
A house party.  
  
Those words make one word run through my head: Torture  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Oh c'mon Eikouna," replied Botan sincerely, setting her hand on my shoulder. "You know that you want to come."  
  
I snorted, brushing her hand off of me. "Well actually, I DON'T! Please try to get that through your skull.  
  
"Yukina will be there..."  
  
"Hell naw. I ain't going."  
  
"They're be Pixy Stix..."  
  
"P..p..p..Pixy Stix??!!" I stuttered, humid drool oozing out of my mouth. I was such a slob... "Fine Botan, you win..."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
Botan obviously knew what she was doing..-sigh-.. But still, I was a absolute idiot for falling for her little scheme.  
  
I ripped the top of an apple Pixi Stix with my teeth and dumped the sweet powder into my mouth. Tucked neatly in my coat pocket was a ten-pound bag of Pixy Stix. Kuwabara's elder sister Shizuru had given it to me a couple of days ago while saying something about needing to live a little. I don't see how these thin little tubes of paper can help me with anything. Maybe the sugar level that's listed on the backside of the bag has something to do with it... I'm stunned that I don't have diabetes yet!  
  
But after I consume about 20 of them, I feel like running around for no entire reason and I start seeing things...pink furry things...  
  
I continued my 'open, devour, get more' routine until Yusuke's house was in sight.  
  
I seriously predicted on hearing piercing sounds booming through the opened windows when I got there. I once heard that when I passed what the humans call 'A Strip Club'. The men staggering out seemed to be dazed and happy-go- lucky. Maybe I should go there sometime...  
  
Shrugging, I pressed this petite orange, glowing switch that was next to the front door. A faint 'ding-dong' could be heard from inside.  
  
After 12 Pixy Stix, the door finally opened. A young adult with blond hair that reached her shoulders and ginger eyes had opened it. She was wearing a lavender long sleeved blouse and navy slacks. She looked at me up and down with a stuck-up look on her face and muttered," Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Eikouna..."  
  
"Oh! Come on in!"  
  
I walked in, wide eyed. This girl was suspicious. Her change of heart really startled me. She was grinning wickedly from ear to ear. God, its just plain freaky seeing a snob smile. Trust me.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me with wide eyes. Each of them sparkled, like they had just been chatting about me. Apparently, they had.  
  
A big sapphire sheet of paper lay on the tan table they were all circled around. It had the words, "Operation: Eikouna" on them in white bold letters. Was this some sort of indication that they all believe that I'm a complete moron?  
  
I sighed with pity. "What'cha guys doing over there?"  
  
Botan giggled flatly while putting her hand behind her head. "Er, nothing! Nothing at all!!"  
  
"Hmpt.." They WERE out to get me! "Operation: Eikouna" could strike in ANY SECOND! I better watch my back!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^___^ I hope you like the story so far! In my opinion, its gonna get a lot more interesting ^_____^ And also, I don't know what genre I should make it... Any suggestions? 


	2. The Unexpected And Unwanted Guests

Chapter 2!! Yay!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down as Yusuke swiftly folded up the blueprint and shoved it deep into his pocket. They all gazed at me evilly and I couldn't stand the anxiety anymore.  
  
"What the fuck are you all staring at?!" I spat heatedly at them.  
  
They all shrugged and continued on with their sipping of warm tea and quiet conversations.  
  
They yellow headed girl sat down next to me and held out her hand. "Hi! My name is Setsuya!"  
  
I stared at her hand for a while until she dropped it to her side. I absolutely DESPISE those abnormal handshakes.  
  
She had an idiotic twinkle in her eyes. Like she was planning to slaughter me and wondered how to. She was most likely a part of this 'Operation: Eikouna' everyone was all stirred up about.  
  
All of a sudden, a crash could be heard from the kitchen. Everyone (even me) shot up and sprinted off to the kitchen.  
  
Inside were two dark brunette haired girls, a blonde, and a light brown headed girl peeking down at a shattered plate.  
  
"My china!!" howled Yusuke. We all sweatdropped, sighing tiredly.  
  
The tallest girl with glasses noticed us all at the entrance staring at the plate in fright.  
  
"Hi-dee-ho!" she squeaked, waving at us.  
  
"Neko?!" Keiko shrieked, pointing at her with her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Hi Kura-san.." the light brown headed girl murmured, blushing like hell.  
  
"Chiriko?!" hollered Kurama.  
  
"Er...hi you guys.." replied the OTHER dark brown headed girl.  
  
"Hi Qbee!" cheered Yukina. "Nice to see you all again"  
  
"Wow, "started Keonma (baby form) sarcastically. "Thanks a lot for breaking the chain."  
  
Hiei gave him his ever-so-popular death glare and Kuwabara raised his fist at him. I understand why Hiei is threatening Keonma but Kuwabara..? I guess he has feeling for her... He WAS sitting a little bit too close to her when I walked in.  
  
The one called 'Neko' sighed. "So you're not pleased to see us?"  
  
"Of course not!" Kuwabara barked.  
  
"So what are you all doing here?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
"I dunno.." they all responded at the same time.  
  
"One second we were watching your show," began Chiriko. "And THEN we're in it!!"  
  
From the corner of my eyes, I could see sweat build up on everyone's faces. (Besides Yukina's of course) I guess these girls are trouble, or they had some sort of demented history with them.  
  
"Oh come ON!" said Yukina, walking in front of us all. "We had to make them feel welcome, like they did to us, remember? They're our guests..."  
  
I respect Yukina's distinction but please, this WAS sorta pathetic.  
  
"Fine.." we all answered reluctantly. I have to say, Yukina's kawaiiness gives her the slight advantage.  
  
Her and the 4 humans giggled as they skipped into the living room. Feh, how sickening.  
  
"Get to work," Yusuke muttered to Setsuya, pointing to the heap of busted glass on the floor.  
  
Setsuya sighed and growled as she pulled out a broom. Yusuke ignored it as he walked into the living room. We all followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Chapter 2, COMPLETED!!  
  
Qbee and Pam: Yeah!!  
  
Chiriko: And also, if you wanna see a description of all of us, please take the time to look at the beginning of 'Let The Insanity Begin!" (chapter 1, season 1) 


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke, Sizuru joined Yukina and the youthful humans who were sitting on the floor playing a card game called 'Skip Bo'. (A/n: Don't own) Keonma had stayed behind in the kitchen to put together drinks and the rest of us sat down on the sofa.  
  
Seeing Chiriko pick up a bundle of cards reminded me of when Yusuke ordered Setsuya around in the kitchen, where she was at the moment.  
  
"Who exactly is Setsuya?" I blurted out, covering my mouth.  
  
Kurama smiled at me. "She's my-"  
  
"GIRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDD!!!" (A/n: Translation: Girlfriend) sang Kuwabara.  
  
The kitsune laughed softly and shook his head. "I wouldn't call it that Kuwabara..."  
  
"Then what would you?"  
  
"Schoolmate."  
  
"So she's your classmate," I asked. "AND Yusuke's maid?"  
  
"Well actually," Kurama started, holding up a finger. "She insisted on cleaning up. Yusuke is just taking advantage of it..."  
  
"That's not right..." I mumbled. But I've always liked how Yusuke always took charge. "So how did she get invited?"  
  
"She a wanted demon in the Reikai.," Hiei began. "She was caught and taken to Keonma. The punishment is having to put up with Yusuke's droning and constant demands." He sighed heavily and shook his head in sympathy.  
  
I nodded, showing that I understood. Very motivating.... But I DO have to confess, Keonma is sort of pushing the circumstances a little too far. Having to put up with Yusuke?? Pfft, I almost feel sorry for the blondie.  
  
Out of the blue, I asked, "Do you like her Kurama?"  
  
Kurama's head shot up and he blushed furiously.  
  
"I take that as a yes.." Hiei muttered. "We...well...well...," he stammered, obviously thinking of something intellectual to point out. "No, of course not. She's just a new student, who just so happens to be a criminal master mind murderer in the demon world." He said that last part a little too rapidly.  
  
"You DO like her!" hollered Kuwabara with pleasure.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got nothing to say right now O.o Please review!! 


End file.
